Amour Éphémère
by Cinevorous
Summary: Et si Aro et Carlisle s'étaient rencontré bien avant l'histoire de Twilight ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Boyslove.


Il s'approcha tout près de mon visage, ses iris rouges s'encrèrent dans l'or des miens, je n'arrivais plus à détourner le regard. Vivement, il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui. Ses lèvres foncèrent sur les miennes et comme à chaque fois je me laissais faire, j'étais paralysé. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour pouvoir me retirer ma toge, lui gardait toujours la sienne, l'entrouvrant juste ce qu'il fallait, me laissant apercevoir son torse de marbre. Une fois ma toge à terre, il m'embrassa de nouveau puis appuya sur mes épaules pour me faire descendre. Je suivais le mouvement, et une fois à bonne auteur, prit son membre à moitié durci dans ma bouche. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux hérissés pendant que je jouais avec son sexe.

\- Carlisle, dit-il d'une voix rauque, signifiant que je devais remonter.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il pausa sa main sur mon cou et m'attira à lui, pour emmêler sa langue avec la mienne. Pendant ce baiser il me plaqua contre son corps, nos sexes en érections s'entrechoquaient parfois, offrant une sensation plutôt agréable. Au bout d'un moment il étreignit mon corps de ses bras puissants et me retourna, plaquant mon dos nu contre son buste d'acier, je sentais son sexe contre mes fesses pendant qu'il me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Puis il me fit basculer en avant, je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, il s'agenouilla et me pénétra sans délicatesse. Mon corps vibrait pendant qu'il faisait des vas et viens, et je n'allais pas me mentir, j'aimais cela. La sensation que cela me procurait, l'image que cela me donnait. Qui aurait cru que j'aurai aimé être soumis, moi qui voulais me battre pour la liberté ?!

Il jouit en moi dans un râle de plaisir, je me retournai pour me mettre face à lui, m'assis à même le sol et le fixai droit dans les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'assit juste à côté de moi, s'emparant encore une fois de mes lèvres, et empoignant mon sexe de la main droite pour le masturber. Je jouie dans sa main tout en l'embrassant, je préférais cela, je préférais prendre du plaisir tout en partageant un baiser avec lui, comme si nous étions amoureux, comme s'il répondait à mes sentiments.

\- Aro…, chuchotai-je une fois qu'il eu stoppé notre baiser.

\- Le conseil m'attend, dit-il en prenant mon menton entre deux doigts, retourne à tes occupations, je passerai plus tard.

Sur ce il referma sa toge et s'en alla sans même un regard.

Je me prénomme Carlisle, je suis un tout jeune vampire. Je garde un souvenir tout frais de ma transformation, je passerais les détails, un mot suffi pour décrire cette étape : « affreuse ». J'avais ouïe dire qu'un clan de vampire trônait dans une petite ville italienne. Je m'y étais donc rendu, dans l'espoir de me faire accepter. Ils avaient accepté ma présence car ils trouvaient mon régime fort étrange, ils voulaient savoir si je résisterais longtemps en me nourrissant de sang animal aux côtés de vampires qui se nourrissaient de sang humain.

Pourtant, j'avais beau vivre avec eux, je ne les côtoyais pas plus que cela. Ils m'avaient laissé une chambre, appelons cette pièce ainsi bien que je n'y dormis pas, où j'avais le loisir d'étudier le monde vampirique tranquillement. Je ne les croisais qu'à de rares occasions, ou si un conseil se réunissait pour parler des choses importantes de leur monde. Enfin si, je croisais Aro, souvent. Il venait me trouver en général cinq à dix fois par jour, pour assouvir ses désirs, c'était comme cela que j'appelais ces moments, car il avait beau m'embrasser, je savais que c'était simplement pour que j'accepte mieux la situation, lui n'était là que pour la jouissance, il avait trouvé en moi, la « proie » parfaite. Et je me laissais faire, oui je me laissais faire parce que j'aimais cela, j'aimais son contact, j'aimais jouir avec lui, j'aimais le voir prendre du plaisir grâce à moi, quelques fois même il susurrait mon nom à mon oreille, j'en devenais fou. Je ne me souviens même plus comment nous en étions arrivés là, j'avais le vague souvenir qu'un jour il était entré dans ma chambre, m'avait explicitement fait comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi et m'avait quasiment violé. Mais je m'étais laissé faire, j'y avais prit goût, et au final, bien malgré moi, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

J'étudiais dans mon coin toute la journée, j'attendais sa venu, dès que j'entendais ses pas au loin j'espérais qu'il se dirigeait vers ma chambre. A chaque assemblée qui demandait ma présence, j'étais terrifie à l'idée de croiser son regard, j'étais content que ce fusse lui qui puisse lire dans les pensées et non un de ses acolytes. Je me demandais souvent quelles seraient leurs réactions s'ils s'avaient. En parlant de don, Aro avait forcément vu, en me touchant, mes sentiments à son égard, pourtant il n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion.

Le train train quotidien s'était vite installé. J'étudiais, il venait, il repartait, etc., comme un cercle vicieux. Je pensais que la situation resterait la même, pour l'éternité, mais j'avais fait mon choix, je devais les quitter, je n'étais pas comme eux. Mise à part mon « régime alimentaire », je n'avais pas la même vision du monde qu'eux, la même vision de la justice, je devais partir pour mener ma vie de vampire comme il me semblait juste de la vivre. Bien sûr quitter Aro me semblait une épreuve difficile, je l'aimais énormément, comme je n'avais jamais aimé en tant qu'humain, mais c'était une épreuve à passer pour aller de l'avant, je stagnais entre ces murs, je devais faire mon chemin sans eux. Puis j'étais persuadé que nous nous reverrions un jour.

J'attendais donc que Aro vienne me voir. Ce fut vers 21h00, alors que le soleil se couchait qu'il frappa à ma porte, il entra, comme d'habitude, sans attendre ma réponse. Je me levai, rangeai ma chaise et me postai au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et quand il fut à bonne distance il posa ses mains dures sur mon visage gêné.

\- Je m'en vais, dis-je tout simplement.

Inutile, j'aurais dû le dire quand il était encore à la porte, il l'avait lu en moi au moment même où il avait posé ses mains sur mes joues. Un rire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Je compris qu'il avait lu en moi ma lutte intérieure, partir pour vivre ma liberté et être triste de son absence, ou profiter de lui mais me priver de ma liberté ?

\- Alors tu ne m'as pas choisis, répondit-il comme si j'avais formulé la réponse à voix haute.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer de toute façon, tu sais déjà tout.

\- C'est triste tout de même, je t'aimais… bien.

Sans en rajouter plus il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'as l'air déterminé, mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se précipita sur moi pour m'enlever mes vêtements, puis me poussa me faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol glaciale, nos corps tombant émirent un bruit assourdissant, je sentis même le marbre se fissurer sous mon dos nu. Aro embrassa chaque partie, chaque parcelle de mon corps, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il devenait soudainement si doux, il voulait vraiment que je reste ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'aimait lui aussi ou parce qu'il aimait me baiser ? … J'arrêtai tout de suite de penser, je ne voulais pas qu'il lise ses pensées en moi, enfin pas maintenant. Il remonta soudainement pour m'embrasser goulument et en même temps il prit mon sexe à pleine main et le masturba doucement, sensuellement. Je grognais de plaisir et m'agrippais à son dos. Je glissai mes mains sur sa toge, l'ouvris, et passai ma main dans son caleçon, son membre était déjà durcit par le plaisir et j'entrepris de faire la même chose que lui. Il ralenti peu à peu le rythme et finit par me lâcher. Il attrapa mes jambes, les posa au dessus de ses hanches et me pénétra doucement, m'arrachant un cri de surprise tellement il avait exécuté tout cela extrêmement vite. Il fit de lent vas et viens tout en fixant ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais cependant du mal à soutenir son regard tellement le plaisir m'envahissait. Tout en continuant ses mouvements il reprit mon pénis à pleine main et recommença à le caresser. Il jouit en même temps que moi et après s'être retiré il lécha sensuellement mon sexe avant de venir m'embrasser. Nous roulâmes sur nos flans tout en nous embrassant. Je ne me posais plus de questions, je profitais. Je sentis de nouveau que j'étais en érection et je dirigeai instinctivement ma main vers lui pour le masturber, en chemin nos mains se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent, et chacune atterrit sur le sexe de l'autre.

Nous avons dû jouir une dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors ton choix est fait hein ? Tu ne veux pas rester…

\- Ma décision est effectivement définitive.

\- Il faudrait que je partage tes sentiments pour te voir rester à mes côtés…

Il se releva, se rhabilla et me tendit la main pour m'aider, symboliquement, à me lever. J'attrapai son invitation et il me releva tout en ayant une poigne de fer sur ma main. Une fois debout il alla me chercher me vêtements. Je les enfilai en vitesse et me postai à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- J'ai aimé mon séjour ici, j'ai aimé vivre avec vous, j'ai aimé tout ce que toi et moi avons partagé, je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours, mais je dois tracer ma propre route. Je suis désolé si cette décision te blesse, mais c'est mon choix, un choix indispensable.

\- Je le comprends. Tu pars demain matin ?

\- Dès l'aube.

\- Alors permet moi de te tenir compagnie pour ta dernière nuit parmi nous.

Je ne formulai pas de réponse mais il comprit que j'étais d'accord. Il pausa sa main sur ma joue et de l'autre commença à déboutonner ma chemise.


End file.
